El Día Que Te Conocí
by Yue-black-in-the-Ai
Summary: Una historia inspirada en navidad, aunque ya es otro mes... Mi primera vez escribiendo algo así, no se que mas decir, si gustan leer y ya ustedes sabrán si les gusta o no! :3


Bueno comenzare diciendo que esta historia debió haberse subido en Diciembre pero por varias cuestiones no pude, esta demás decir que es la primera vez que escribo algo de Kuroshitsuji y mas de Grell, así que les pido que le den una oportunidad y dejen sus comentarios.

Como siempre los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, es de su respectiva autora.

Los dejo leer en paz y feliz reyes a todos los lectores! Y de ante mano una disculpa por errores ortográficos!

* * *

 **El Día Que Te Conocí.**

Es el año 2016, la oficina de los shinigamis se encontraba realmente alterada y sumamente ocupada pero no por trabajo, sino debido a la organización de la fiesta inminente que se encontraba en proceso. Si todos los shinigamis estaban ocupados, a excepción de uno, el cual se encontraba acosando a su jefe, el nombre de este shinigami es Grell Sutcliff y la persona que acosa es William T. Spears, el cual estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, ya que la fiesta que organizaba era Navidad y bastante tenía con la organización de la fiesta para estar soportando a un pervertido de primera.

-Grell Sutcliff ¿Has terminado de recolectar todas las almas asignadas? – Pregunto regresándole a ver con una mirada acusadora.

-Ah~ Will ¡Por supuesto que ya termine! ¡Toma puedes revisar mi registro! – Le entrego su libro de reportes.

Y sin perder el tiempo William comenzó a revisar rápidamente el registro.

-Te falta una – Comento monótonamente.

-Si está completo… ¡¿QUÉ?! – Pregunto sorprendido al punto que su voz se volvió extremadamente gruesa.

-Esta chica – Señalo la foto de una adolescente de 16 años, de cabellos castaños y ojos azul cielo, piel tostada, delgada y con un cuerpo en crecimiento, motivo por el cual era pequeña de estatura.

-¡Pero Will! ¡Ella muere exactamente a las 12:00 pm de la noche! – Comenzó a hacer un berrinche - ¡Además es Navidad! – Le reclamo por tener que trabajar en esa fecha especial.

-¡No me interesa, solo hazlo! – Lo saco de una pata de la oficina – Finalmente paz – Se relajó Will un poco – Los demás continúen con su trabajo – Ordeno William a sus subordinados.

-¡Si señor! – Respondieron todos al unísono.

 **Mientras la fiesta era preparada, Grell tenía una misión que cumplir en la ciudad de Paris, Francia…**

-¡Tsk! Tener que trabajar en navidad y para colmo estar en Paris y sin pareja… ¡Will realmente eres malo! – Se quejaba Grell en voz alta pero se podía notar cierta satisfacción en su cara – Ahora veamos quien diantres es la mocosa – Abrió su libro buscando la información de la próxima víctima de la guadaña – Mmmmmm… ¿Qué? – Comenzó a leer un poco sorprendido por la información encontrada – Es la primera vez que me toca alguien del continente americano, estas personas sino mal recuerdo… Son exclusivas de Alejandro ¿Por qué motivo no quiso reclamar su alma? – Se fue a revisar las notas del documento - ¡Maldito infeliz! – Estrujo un poco el archivo en sus manos.

La nota decía así:

" _Es navidad quiero un momento de libertad, además aun estaré trabajando, no puedo preocuparme por una alma que está a miles de kilómetros, es mucho esfuerzo, te lo encargo"._

 _Con cariño Alejandro._

 _P.D. Cualquier queja díselo a mi esposa Catriana._

El simple hecho de leer el nombre de la esposa de Alejandro hiso que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Grell, era muy conocido el carácter de Catriana por todo el mundo shinigami.

-M-Me ocupare de esto personalmente – Comento para sí mismo el pelirrojo – Ahora veamos quien es exactamente esta cerdita – Comenzó a leer la información de la chica.

La cual contenía la siguiente información:

 **Nombre:** Yelitza Elizabeth Wellington Pérez. **Edad:** 16 años.

 **Altura:** 1.70 cm. **Peso:** 69 kg.

 **Nacionalidad:** Mitad mexicana y mitad inglesa. **Estado Civil:** Soltera.

 **Padre:** Andrew Wellington.

 **Madre:** Mariana Jatziri Pérez Ramírez.

 **Fecha de Nacimiento:** 2 de noviembre de 2000. **Hora de Nacimiento:** 2:00 am.

 **Fecha de Muerte:** 25 de diciembre de 2016. **Hora de Muerte:** 0:00 pm.

 **Tipo de Muerte:** Atropellamiento.

-¡Bah! Una humana cualquiera – Cerro de golpe el libro de registro – Espero y mi tortura de estarla vigilando termine pronto – Se estiro perezoso en el tejado donde estaba sentado - ¿Y ahora donde estará? – Comenzó a buscar a la humana entre la multitud.

Y entonces la vio aparecer por la esquina de un antiguo edificio, exactamente a las 6:00 pm y como si ella tuviera poder sobre el cielo, las nubes se despejaron ante su presencia, iluminando todo el lugar en el proceso, al tiempo que las palomas alzaron vuelo sobre la hermosa plaza de la Concordia.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó absorto, pero Grell observo a la pequeña jovencita por un largo tiempo, cuando se pudo dar cuenta de su mala postura, fue cuando estuvo a punto de caerse del tejado de la antigua casona, por querer observar más de cerca la susodicha jovencita.

-¡A-Ahh! – Se cayó de espaldas logrando ponerse a salvo de tan peligrosa postura.

-¿Eh? – Volteo a ver la pequeña Yelitza hacia la dirección del grito, captando con sus ojos una cabellera roja que se elevaba hacia el cielo para después desaparecer majestuosamente entre los techos de los edificios.

-¿Sucede algo Eli? – Le pregunto la amiga que le acompañaba.

-Creo que he visto algo rojo caer por ahí – Señalo el lugar en cuestión.

-Yo no veo nada – Dijo Mary al observar el lugar señalado.

-Tal vez haya sido mi imaginación – Comento la jovencita algo insegura.

-¡O tal vez ya te volviste loca! – Se burló Mary divertida por la situación.

-¡Tal vez sea así! – Sonrió contenta- Pero ¿Qué hacemos paradas aquí? ¡Vayamos a divertimos! – Dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su amiga y salían corriendo entre la multitud para divertirse con los monumentos, las cosas y personas que encontraran en su andar.

Mientras esto ocurría, cierto shinigami se volvía a poner de pie y recobraba su postura profe… bueno más bien recobraba el poco profesionalismo que le quedaba.

-Eso estuvo cerca – Se sacudió el polvo que obtuvo al caer – Y ahora ¿Dónde diantres se… fueron? – Se quedó embobado al observar la gran sonrisa que ponía la chica - ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – Movía frenéticamente la cabeza queriendo negar algo - ¡Es imposible! ¡No puede gustarme una simple e insípida humana! ¡Porque yo AMO a Will! – Proclamo al cielo al tiempo que saco una foto de William - ¡Sí! ¡Solo te amo a ti! – Beso la foto en donde se mostraba un William enojado por algo - ¡Kya! ¡Qué pena! – Se cubrió el rostro con una sola mano – El solo besarte aunque sea una foto… ¡Me excita de sobre manera! – Grito al aire haciendo que las palomas de los tejados salieran volando horrorizadas.

 **Mientras en las oficinas shinigamis…**

-¿Superior William? ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto preocupado Ronald Knox al verlo tornarse de un color muy verde.

-Sí, solo me sentí asqueado un momento – Se froto la frente – Continúen con sus actividades – Ordeno en cuanto se recuperó.

-¡Sí! – Respondieron todos al unísono.

 **Volviendo con el pervertido pelirrojo…**

-¡Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah! – Gritaba al tiempo que giraba sobre un pie y abrazaba contra su pecho la foto de William - ¡Kyah! – Grito cuando se volvió a caer - ¡Suficiente de tonterías! – Se puso algo serio - ¡Ahora sí! Me dedico a observar a la cerdita – Se bajó del techo a la calle de un callejón de un salto – Y para mi seguridad, lo mejor será hacerlo desde cerca – Se puso un abrigo negro y una gorro para ocultar su cabello rojo y poder seguir libremente a su víctima.

Y dicha víctima se encontraba feliz de la vida, ya que uno se sus sueños era poder viajar al extranjero, por eso ni lenta ni perezosa, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad la aprovecho.

-¡Bleh! – Expreso al tiempo que hacia una mueca frente a la cámara.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! Jajajaja – Se reía Mary por las ocurrencias de su nueva amiga.

-¡No tiene nada de malo el divertirse! – Sonrió feliz de la vida.

-No pero si lo haces tú pareces una desquiciada – Comento Mary entre risas.

-Entonces estoy completa y absolutamente loca – Sonrió abiertamente al tiempo que giraba.

-¡Realmente los mexicanos son únicos! – Exclamo Mary divertida.

-Y los franceses, tailandeses y todos los seres humanos de este mundo – Sonrió gatunamente la chica – Y dejando de lado las payasadas ¿Qué tal si vamos al museo de Louvre? – Pregunto Yelitza contenta.

-Me parece bien – Acepto Mary asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Venga entonces! – Tomo la mano de su amiga – Y para que sea más emocionante, te reto a imitar pinturas y esculturas – Comento mientras corrían al museo.

-¡Okey! – Acepto Mary emocionada.

 _ **Museo de Louvre.**_

-¡El Pensado! – Imitaba Yelitza la pose pero de una forma un poco extraña.

-¡No te sale! Jajajaja – Mary se moría de la risa.

-¿Así? ¡Te toca! – Le enseño Yelitza la lengua jugando.

-¡Mona Lisa! – La imito con la única diferencia de estar haciendo bizcos al mismo tiempo.

-Jajajaja ¡El Grito! – Señalo la pintura y ambas chicas se pusieron de acuerdo sin hablarse - ¡Kyah! – Gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo e imitaron la pintura con poses muy graciosas.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! – Un guardia de seguridad las vio y quiso reñirlas.

-¡Corre! – Grito Yelitza al tiempo que salía corriendo con Mary pisándole los talones.

-¡Esperen ahí! – Las comenzó a perseguir el guardia.

-Esas dos están chifladas – Se dijo Grell a sí mismo - ¡Y viniendo de mi es mucho! – Quiso ignorarlas y alejarse de las chicas pero accidentalmente las jovencitas regresaron por donde vinieron y Yelitza chocó contra Grell.

-¡Auch! ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó Yelitza en cuanto pudo sin regresar a ver a la persona con la que había chocado – No vi por donde corría – Dijo Yelitza alzando su mirada para regresar al tipo con el cual tuvo el accidente pero su vista se detuvo de inmediato al observar unos cabellos tan rojos como la sangre casi parecidos al destello rojo que le pareció ver en un tejado - ¡Que hermoso cabello! – Tomo entre sus manos unas cuantas hebras de la larga cabellera.

-¡Su-Suelta mi cabello! – Exigió Grell nervioso por la cercanía que tenía Yelitza hacia su persona.

-¿Eh? – Finalmente levanto la vista para poder observar el rostro del misterioso hombre y fue cuando vio unos pares de hermosos ojos verdes amarillos, los cuales se encontraban enmarcados por unos lentes rojos - ¡Me gustas! – Le dijo tomándolo del rostro con ambas manos.

-¡Ahh! – Grito el pelirrojo mientras se separaba de ella y salía corriendo sin mirar atrás.

-¿Dije algo malo? – Pregunto Yelitza extrañada.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién no se asustaría si una chica desconocida les dice algo así? – Dijo Mary quien había observado la situación.

-Solo lo dije porque me gustaría que fuera mi modelo – Comento sin apartar la vista por donde había desaparecido el extraño hombre.

-¡Finalmente las encontré mocosas! – Exclamo el guardia cuando las vio.

-¡CORRE! – Gritaron ambas al oír a su persecutor.

Y así entre risas y una loca carrera de perder al guardia paso una hora. Al salir del museo (Ai: Mas bien cuando las atraparon y las sacaron), decidieron el ir a disfrutar de una bebida en un café cercano al lugar.

-Desde que te conocí no hay momento en que me meta en problemas – Le reprocho Mary.

-¡Problemas de los cuales te diviertes al máximo! ¡Mi querida amiga! – Argumento Yelitza feliz.

-¡Ni lo digas! – Sonrió contagiada por la felicidad de su amiga.

-¿Quién diría que dos horas después de llegar a Francia me haría amiga de una francesa, rubia de ojos verdes, buen porte y que por azares del destino hablara español? Jajajaja – Recordó Yelitza cuando llego a Francia hace unas semanas.

-¡Lo mismo digo! Ha sido realmente divertido desde entonces ¡Me alegro que tuvieras una tía viviendo aquí! – Levanto su vaso de limonada en son de brindis.

-¡Sí! ¡Por mi tía! – Choco su vaso de naranjada con el de ella celebrando su amistad.

-¡Tsk! ¡Realmente está loca! Pero… - Grell sonrió dejando la frase inconclusa mientras bebía su té y observaba de reojo a la pequeña Yeli ( **Ai** : Así le apodo X3).

-¿Qué te parece si ahora vamos a Note Drame? – Pregunto Mary.

-¡Let´s Go! – Apoyo Yeli emocionada.

En cuanto terminaron sus bebidas y pagaron sus respectivas cuentas, salieron rumbo a la vieja catedral.

 _ **Catedral de Note Drame.**_

-Así que es aquí donde vivió cuasimodo… ¡Me gusta! – Comento Yelitza observando toda la estructura interior del lugar.

-Si es hermosa… ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto cuando vio a su amiga que se arrodillaba frente al pulpito.

-Hago lo que siempre hago cuando voy a una iglesia – Se persigno – Y ahora que ya lo hice… Vamos a hacer travesuras – Dijo Yelitza mientras sonreía gatunamente.

-¡No tienes remedio! ¿Cuál es el plan? – Le siguió la corriente su amiga.

-¡Ya verás! – Comenzó a idear un par de artimañas.

-Realmente ella es única – Susurro para si Grell observando desde la entrada del lugar – Pintura, teatro, canto, toca diez instrumentos, le gusta tejer y la cocina no se le da tan mal – Se podía leer esto y más en el informe completo que tenia de la morena, donde se mostraba los defectos, habilidades y las cosas que le gustan y disgustan - ¿Por qué alguien que tiene un futuro prometedor tiene que morir? – Se preguntaba mientras salía de la catedral.

-¡Ah! ¡Chico pelirrojo! – Se escuchó que le gritaron a Grell, por lo que comenzó a buscar el origen de la voz - ¡Aquí arriba! – Le volvió a gritar la voz y siguiendo la orden Grell encontró a Yeli en una torre de la catedral - ¡Realmente me gustas! ¡Se mío! – Le grito a pleno pulmón llamando la atención de todos los transeúntes.

-¡De-Déjame en paz! – Salió Grell corriendo del lugar.

-Se fue – Se decepciono Yeli logrando crear un mohín con los labios.

-¿No te parece raro que este en el mismo lugar que nosotras? – Comenzó Mary a sospechar.

-Para nada – Se recargo en uno de sus brazos sonriendo con ternura mientras veía desaparecer al chico pelirrojo en una esquina – Me parece más bien que él es un hermoso ángel – Miro al cielo contenta.

-Si… "Aunque a mi parecer solo es un pervertido" – Pensó Mary para sí misma - ¡Como sea! Lo vamos a hacer ¿Sí o no? – Pregunto emocionada la rubia.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡A las tres! ¡UNA! – Comenzó a contar Yeli.

-¡DOS! – Le siguió Mary.

-¡TRES! ¡YO AMO A CUASIMODO! – Gritaron las dos jovencitas al mismo tiempo llamando aún más la atención de las demás personas.

-¡Ustedes dos! – Apareció un padre por la entrada de la torre.

-¡Kya! – Gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo por la repentina aparición del sacerdote.

-Están en problemas – Así comenzó un sermón de dos horas.

Cuando salieron de la catedral era tarde pero aun así fueron a disfrutar del último monumento del lugar, la torre Eiffel.

 _ **Torre Eiffel.**_

La torre se encontraba iluminada por distintas luces de varios colores navideños, dando al lugar una atmosfera romántica, hermosa y única; además por ser una fecha especial la torre cerraría hasta las 10:30 de la noche, permitiendo a las personas disfrutar de la vista nocturna de Paris, esto siendo acompañado con la música de diferentes artistas que cantaban entornó a la celebración.

Las chicas que se encontraban en ese preciso momento en el observatorio, donde se podía apreciar la vista nocturna de toda la ciudad de Paris, estaban tan ensimismadas que no prestaron atención que un pelirrojo conocido se encontraba a unos metros de ellas, quien solo podía observa a su objetivo de misión y aun así el no pudo evitar contagiarse de la felicidad de la chica.

De pronto una canción sin letra comenzó a sonar, para muchos no fue muy conocida pero para Grell que era un experto en música clásica la reconoció de inmediato, para muchos otros la canción no significaba nada pero para él, esa canción traía un significado oculto que hiso sentir cálido a su corazón.

Amazing Grace, así se llamaba la canción y para Grell toda la letra que él conocía de memoria, le hizo recordar todo el encuentro con ella desde el accidente hasta las alocadas proposiciones que ella le hizo. Estaba tan metido recordando la letra que no se dio cuenta que comenzó a cantar en voz alta y para su suerte volvieron a repetir dicha canción desde el inicio, por lo que empezó en perfecta sincronía. (Ai: Si no quieren esta versión de estos artistas pueden escoger otro grupo).

 _ **Amazing Grace de ill Divo.**_

 _Gracia asombrosa,_

 _Cuan dulce el sonido_

 _¡Que salvó a un desgraciado como yo!_

 _Estuve perdido,_

 _Pero ahora me encontré,_

 _Estaba ciego,_

 _Pero ahora puedo ver._

 _Fue la gracia_

 _Que le enseñó_

 _A mi corazón a temer,_

 _Y la gracia_

 _Mis miedos alivió;_

 _Que precioso_

 _Fue esa gracia al aparecer,_

 _¡El momento en que creí por primera vez!_

 _A través_

 _De muchos peligros,_

 _Esfuerzos y enredos,_

 _Que ya superé;_

 _Esta gracia_

 _Me ha traído seguridad,_

 _Y esta gracia_

 _Me dirigirá a casa._

 _Cuando hemos estado_

 _Aquí diez mil años_

 _Resplandecientes_

 _Como el sol_

 _No nos sobran los días_

 _Para cantar alabanzas a Dios_

 _Como cuando_

 _Recién habíamos empezado_

 _Gracia asombrosa,_

 _Cuan dulce el sonido_

 _¡Que salvó a un desgraciado como yo!_

 _Estuve perdido,_

 _Pero ahora me encontré,_

 _Estaba ciego,_

 _Pero ahora puedo ver._

Cuando termino de cantar, el público presente le aplaudió, excepto Yelitza, ella estaba absorta y fascinada, como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro increíble y maravilloso.

-Creo que me enamore – Susurro Yelitza embelesada.

-¿Eh?... ¡Eh! – Grito sorprendida Mary al comprender la situación.

Y Grell como todo profesional salió corriendo del lugar y tomo el elevador para esconderse de su vergüenza por el público y aun así se encontraba extasiado por su repentino éxito.

Mientras tanto Yeli no podía salir de su ensoñación y por alguna razón en su mente se repetía la canción de Ni tu ni nadie de la cantante Alaska y Dinamita.

-¡Espera se ha marchado! – Finalmente Yelitza se dio cuenta que Grell había dejado la torre al ver que una cabellera roja perderse entre la multitud - ¡No cariño mío! – Se fue rápidamente a tomar el elevador - ¡Espera! ¡Futuro amor mío! – Grito cuando salió del elevador y se fue corriendo tras él, en la dirección que desapareció y en ningún momento dejo de escuchar la canción de su ensoñación – Lo perdí – Murmuro triste al no verlo por ninguna parte de la gran plaza.

-¡Eso es bueno! – Grito Mary cuando la alcanzo mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento por la carrera de tener que seguir a su amiga - ¡Podría ser un sujeto peligroso! – Exclamo preocupada.

-Tal vez pero… No hubiera estado tan mal él haberlo conocido hasta el fondo, a lo mejor el habría hecho que mi vida diera un giro de 80° grados – Sonrió Yelitza encantada.

-Realmente no te comprendo… ¡Ah! – Se encogió Mary de hombros.

De pronto se escuchó la melodía de un celular, específicamente el de Mary.

-¿Bonjour? ¡Mère! ¡Père! ¡Sí! ¡Ya voy! ¡Los quiero! – Respondió rápidamente – Tengo que irme – Le comento Mary a Yelitza - ¿Estarás bien sola Eli? – Pregunto preocupada por su amiga y el pervertido seguidor.

-Sí, no te preocupes, regresare a casa de mi tía – Le abrazo a forma de despedida.

-¡Bien! ¡Cuídate! Nos vemos – Se despidió Mary mientras se alejaba agitando su mano ya a lo lejos.

-Sera mejor que yo también me vaya a casa – Comenzó a marcharse de la plaza, cuando sonó ahora su celular - ¿Diga? ¡Tía! – Contesto feliz cuando reconoció la voz de su familiar - ¡Claro que puedo! – Respondió a la pregunta de su tía a través de la línea.

-(Lamento tener que pedirte esto a tan solo una hora y media de navidad pero por preparar la cena de hoy, olvide comprar el pastel para la ocasión e incluso me falto el vino para brindar, soy pésima para las festividades) – Se deprimió un poco su tía.

-No te preocupes tía ¡Yo voy! – Contesto entusiasmada Yeli de poder ayudar – Además nunca eh ido al barrio latino ¡Sera una buena experiencia! – Se emocionó la morena.

-(¡Pero tal vez tardes demasiado! ¿Y si vuelves después de media noche? ¿No habrá terminado navidad?) – Pregunto preocupada la mujer.

-Sin importar que hora sea, la navidad no habrá terminado porque estaremos juntas celebrando en familia – Le comento Yeli mientras se ponía en marcha.

-(Tienes razón, te lo encargo por favor) – Le pidió enternecida su tía por lo que dijo su sobrina.

-Si – Termino la llamada y mientras esperaba el transporte público, el cielo le regalo a todo Paris y sus habitantes una blanca nevada suave y lenta - ¡Esta es la primera vez que veo nevar! ¡Es hermoso! – Contemplo la joven maravillada.

 _Comienza la canción Silent night - Noche de paz - Villancicos - Música de navidad (Ai: Es el nombre del video)._

Después de algunos minutos el transporte llego, tuvo que pasar 40 minutos para poder llegar a su destino y unos largos y tortuosos 30 minutos para ser atendida y comprar lo necesario.

-Aquí realmente es muy animado justo como en casa con mis padres – Comento al observar la colorida decoración del lugar y el ambiente festivo que se sentía de parte de las personas – Es como si aún estuviera en México – Sonrió contagiada por la felicidad y la calidez del lugar.

-¿Es para mí? ¡Que hermoso! ¡Gracias por el regalo! – Exclamo una mujer mientras recibía un obsequio de su novio.

-Eso me recuerda que aún no compro el obsequio de mi tía – Se dirigió rápidamente a un establecimiento para comprarle algo su querida tía.

Después de buscar, finalmente se decidió por una bufanda y unos guantes para el invierno, ideales para el invierno y ese momento.

-Son perfectos – Comento mientras veía el regalo ya envuelto en su totalidad - ¡Vaya! El tiempo pasa volando – Comento al observar que faltaban ya 10 minutos para media noche – Es mejor que me apresure – Salió corriendo, alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

-Ya casi es hora – Se levantó Grell del techo donde estaba sentado mientras observaba a su misión – De cierta forma ha sido emocionante – Comenzó a seguir a Yeli saltando de techo en techo – Es divertida, es lista, fuerte y esta media loca… ¡Hum! ¡Para nada mi tipo! – Se adelantó a la pequeña – La casa donde vive su familiar, está cerca de aquí, solo tres cuadras más… Tan lejos y tan cerca – Comento viendo que ella se acercaba a un cruce que tenía un semáforo en rojo por lo que los autos se detenían pero no había ninguno por el momento.

-¡Que suerte! – Grito emocionada Yelitza al ver que podría cruzar sin contratiempos.

 **11:59:50 pm.**

-El destino es cruel – Comento Grell viendo como los hechos pasaban lentamente frente a sus ojos.

 **11:59:54 pm.**

Yelitza llega a la mitad del cruce…

 **11:59:56 pm.**

Un vehículo aparece en escena la dar vuelta y se acerca al cruce, pierde el control a causa de la nieve y el hielo de que había en la carretera.

 **11:59:58 pm.**

-Adiós cerdita – Fue lo último que susurro Grell antes de las doce de la noche.

 **00:00:00 pm.**

Se escucha un chirrido y una luz ciega por completo a Yelitza, instintivamente se cubre con los brazos dejando caer todo lo que cargaba y lo último que siente antes de ver rojo color sangre es dolor.

 **Mientras esto ocurría, con la tía de Yelitza…**

-Ya es tarde y esa niña no llega – Comento al observar el reloj, el cual ya marcaba la 12:15 am. – Espero y este bien – Se comenzó a preocupar, haciendo que miles de pensamientos llegaran a su mente.

*Ding, Dong* El sonido del timbre logro sacarla de sus cavilaciones.

-Ojala sea ella – Se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-Yelitza Elizabeth Wellington Pérez ¡Muerta! – Puso Grell el sello rojo sobre los datos de la pequeña - ¡Que fastidio de día! – Se quejó claramente de tener que trabajar – Aunque fue divertido el corto tiempo de convivencia… - Se alejó de la zona del accidente.

-¡OH DIOS MIO! – Se escuchó el grito de la tía de Yelitza por todo el lugar.

Y sin mirar atrás Grell volvió al mundo shinigami, en donde la fiesta se encontraba en pleno apogeo.

-Grell Sutcliff ¿Has terminado con tu tarea? – Pregunto William con su estricta actitud.

-¿Eh? Si, lo hice – Respondió absorto el pelirrojo – Me voy a entregar el informe y el cinemaker para marcharme a casa – Se fue alejando del lugar.

-¿Qué le pasa al superior Grell? – Pregunto extrañado Ronald.

-No lo sé y no quiero saberlo – Comento William dando media vuelta y regresando a la celebración.

-Al menos podría fingir curiosidad jefe – Se quejó Ronald.

Mientras la fiesta continuaba en el mundo shinigami, en la tierra, la canción de Amazing Grace se dejó escuchar por las radios de los hogares.

-Esa canción… - Exclamo una voz.

-Es Amazing Grace, es una hermosa canción que compuso una persona que se encontraba solo en la oscuridad y de pronto encontró su camino a la luz, una canción preciosa para navidad ¿Verdad Yelitza? – Pregunto su tía feliz mientras servía la cena, además se podía observar que alrededor de su cuello y en sus manos se encontraba el regalo que su sobrina le regalo.

-Sí, es una hermosa canción – Sonrió encantada – Lamento que se estropeara el pastel y el vino – Se volvió a disculpar Yeli.

-No te preocupes, además con este frio cualquiera puede resbalarse y caerse sin el menor esfuerzo – Le acaricio la cabeza – Al menos tendremos una blanca navidad – Señalo la nevada que había afuera.

-Si, si la tendremos y todo gracias a una mancha roja – Murmuro para si la pequeña Yeli.

Ella lo único que pudo ver aparte de las luces altas del auto, fue una mancha roja moviéndose a gran velocidad hacia ella que la aparto del lugar, dejando pasar al coche sin ningún accidente, claro que ella no lo vio al cerrar los ojos atemorizada, pero cuando logro darse cuenta ella estaba a salvo en la calle antes cruzar, lo malo fueron los alimentos pero el regalo se salvó.

Y ella sabe que no soñó nada de lo que iba ocurrir porque el pastel y el vino en medio de la carretera fueron testigos, cuando logro reponerse volvió a casa aun en un leve shock.

El grito que se escuchó de la tía fue de emoción por el regalo ya que no esperaba uno.

-Cuando Will se entere de lo que he hecho me matara ¡Ah! – Suspiro cansado Grell – Pero no pude evitarlo, solamente actué – Se recargo en la pared – Tal vez si me gusta – Susurro mirando la ventana donde los copos de nieve caían suavemente a la tierra.

Mientras Grell se perdía en sus pensamientos y sin que se diera cuenta unas personas observaron toda su aventura e incluso su falla laboral.

-El amor es hermoso ¿Verdad Catriana? – Pregunto su acompañante a una shinigami femenina.

-Lo es pero ¿No habrá problemas por esto? – Pregunto preocupada la mujer.

-No te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento esto se arreglara por si solo – Comento Alejandro mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-Eso espero – Se recargo ella en su hombro.

-Felicidades Grell, ya encontraste tu puerta al cielo – Sonrió encantado Alejandro – Espero y la cuides – Desapareció del sitio.

-Sé que él lo hará – Comento Catriana también desapareciendo del lugar.

Y fue así como un shinigami y una humana, quedaron estrechamente unidos por una blanca navidad.

* * *

Aquí termina esta algo larga historia, bueno dejare a los lectores si quieren una continuación, la estoy escribiendo pero solo la subiré si ustedes la desean sino me retirare de escribir Kuroshitsuji, gracias por leer y espero que tengan un buen día!

Bye! :3


End file.
